According to one form of an automatic faucet, in the past, a spout is formed of casting, the interior of which is divided by a partitioning wall into two spaces to constitute a two-layer construction, one space being used as a discharge water flow path, the other space being used as a space in which a manual sensor such as an infrared sensor or a control unit is mounted, and a sensor cord or the like is provided.
In such a spout as described above, behavior of a user's hand is detected by a manual sensor, while maintaining a compact shape thereof, and an electromagnetic closing valve or the like is driven on the basis of the detected output so that operation of turning on and off the water can be performed automatically. Since it is not necessary to operate the closing valve directly by the hand, the using mode can be materially improved.
However, the spout cannot be disassembled because it is an integrally molded article formed by casting or the like. Therefore, the work for mounting a manual sensor or a control unit into the spout and the work for wiring a sensor cord to the sensor are cumbersome.
As a result, the manufacturing cost for the automatic faucet is high, and when any trouble occurs, maintenance therefor cannot be carried out easily.
It is an object of the present invention to provided an automatic faucet which can solve the aforementioned task.